1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electroluminescent display panel, and more particularly, to the electroluminescent display panel with a patterned stress releasing layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electroluminescent display panels utilize electroluminescent devices, such as organic light-emitting diode devices, to serve as display devices. Since the electroluminescent devices are sensitive to oxygen and moisture, thin film encapsulations with high moisture and oxygen barrier property are necessary to protect the electroluminescent devices. In order to be isolated from oxygen and moisture, a substrate with the electroluminescent devices and a cover glass are combined with sealant. However, the cover glass not only increases the overall thickness of the electroluminescent display panels but also belongs to a hard substrate, so it is not a choice for a flexible electroluminescent display panel.
Except a cover glass, a multiple-layered thin film encapsulation of several different materials, such as a multiple-layered thin film encapsulation formed of inorganic thin film encapsulations and organic thin film encapsulations, is applied to the flexible electroluminescent display panel to improve moisture and oxygen barrier property. Nevertheless, the stress of the inorganic thin film encapsulations is greater, thereby resulting in crack or peeling issues. Because the refractive index of the inorganic thin film encapsulations is different from that of the organic thin film encapsulations in one multiple-layered thin film encapsulation, optical interference easily occurs and the visual performance of the electroluminescent display panels is thus inferior to expectation.